Template talk:NaviTable
Delete Why delete it? It is almost complete, just needs line breaks between % number of episode/chapters. Simant 18:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Looks okay when implemented properly I guess.Mugiwara Franky 23:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So, converting other templates using this one is okay then? Simant 15:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) little improvement Simant, I think we could complete the automation. MasterDeva has added something like that above all the Chapter navigation template < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > Tell me if I'm wrong but it could be automated with something like that added to this template : |0}} | |1}}-1}}|< Previous | |0}} | |0}} | |1}}+1}}|Next | |0}} > The advantage is that it would both work for the chapter and the episode * | |0}} = Chapter or Episode * | |1}}-1}} = current chapter/episode - 1 * | |1}}+1}} = current chapter/episode + 1 Kdom 21:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You want to add a next/previous? | }} | |1}}-1}}| }} | |1}}-1}} < Previous|< Previous}} | | }} | |1}}+1}}| }} | |1}}+1}} Next >|Next >}}. Simant 03:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Aren't these arc boxes also used in Arc pages such as the Impel Down Arc?Mugiwara Franky 13:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, just do | }}|Episode|Chapter= | }} | |1}}-1}}| }} | |1}}-1}} < Previous|< Previous}} | }} | |1}}+1}}| }} | |1}}+1}} Next >|Next >}}}}, only displays on chapter, episode pages then. Simant 17:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I think that if we put nothing if the page doesn't exist instead of < Previous or Next >, it will works too; the parser function is already enough hard to read :-) Kdom 20:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Impel Down arc Skipping? or modify this template? Simant 20:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :If you have a simple idea, why not but I'm afraid that if we implement it, this template will become a Usine à gaz (well I don't know how to translate that, my dictionnary suggest me Rube Goldberg machine, or kludge ?!). Do not forget that this template aims at being general and easy to maintain. Kdom 20:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I made some minor changes to templates(Template:Sandbox Template|1}}, 2) end now is working for 0, 1 or 3 breaks between episode arcs. Tipota 16:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Can I update the templates now? Tipota 20:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :if it works do it, but do not forget to update and add a little explanation on how it works in the noinclude section.Kdom 21:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think you went too heavy on the #expr parser functions, i believe one is enough. Simant 23:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am afraid that only, #expr before #explode functions can be removed. Tipota 23:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Something like: }| |0}} - }| |0}} mod 11)+1}}. Simant 03:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) }| |0}} - }| |0}} mod 11)+1}} -->pos= }| |0}} - }| |0}} mod 11)+1}} you mean this }| |0}} - }| |0}}) mod 11)+1}} -->pos= }| |0}} - }| |0}}) mod 11)+1}} Tipota 11:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, yah i guess, i wasn't really working the math out. but rather just trying to get a point across. Simant 18:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Template loops Something is wrong with this template, look for example on Skypiea arc page or Jaya arc page - template loops... Ruxax 00:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It was my mistake I forgot the '''' code it is ok now; some pages may takes some time to refreshed.Tipota 00:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC)